Summer Fun
by Cyrix
Summary: It’s the summer time! See how Sector V spent it! Actually more like see how the couples spent it. That is if they will admit their feelings or not. Follow their summer adventures as they go on missions and… to the beach.
1. Summer time!

**Disclaimer:**

KND isn't owned by me. Enough said right?

**Author's Note:**Since it is the summer for me and school is over for me, I thought I might as well write about Sector V's summer. Oh by the way, they just finished 7th grade and going to 8th grade. Just so you know, so it won't be confusing later on.

**Summary:**It's the summer time!! See how Sector V spent it! Actually more like see how the couples spent it. That is if they will admit their feelings or not. Follow their summer adventures as they go on missions and… to the beach.

**Summer Fun **

**Chapter One**

**Summer Time!!**

**By Cyrix**

**Tick tock tick tock, the clock seems to say as it reads 3:30 pm on top of a junior high school. The bell rings, then in the next split second a bunch of kids runs out of the school yelling and screaming with excitement. **

**Six kids walk out of the school talking to each other. Three boys and three girls, with the boys talking to each other and the girls talking to each other.**

**The boys from left to right, the boy on the left, Nigel, is wearing sunglasses with a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. The boy in the middle, Wally, is wearing a Yankees cap with a green hoodie and white boardshorts. Lastly, the boy on the right, Hoagie, is wearing a yellow shirt with blue baggy jeans.**

**The girls from left to right, the girl on the left, Abby, is wearing a red cap with a white shirt and blue capris. The girl in the middle, Kuki, is wearing a Mets visor cap with a pink blouse and white skirt. Lastly, the girl on the right, Rachel, is wearing a sky blue tank top and white shorts. Of course, the boys were talking about a whole different thing then the girls. Well… kind of different things. **

"**Sooo… Numbuh One, any missions planned for the summer?" Hoagie asks him. **

"**Not that I know of. I will check later" Nigel answers back.**

"**Sweet!" Wallabee said and pump his fists in the air. "Now I have more time to relax and play that new video game I got" he said excitedly.**

**Hoagie looks at Wallabee while grinning and tells him "You mean you have more time to spend with Numbuh Threeeee" **

**Wallabee turns pink a little on the cheek and said "What?! I am not going to spend time with her!" Nigel and Hoagie looks at each other, not believing him what he just said.**

"**Sureee, your not!" Hoagie said to him.**

"**No I am not! When she asks me later, I will tell her no. Just you guys watch" he tells Hoagie and Nigel.**

**Meanwhile, with the girls… **

"**So what are your plans for the summer, girls?" Rachel asks Kuki and Abigail.**

"**Well… I am going to ask Numbuh Four to go with me to the new amusement park that just opened here!" Kuki tells them happily. Rachel and Abby exchanges look with each other.**

"**You mean like a date?" Abby asks her.**

"**Nooo! Like a uhh… friend… uhh… friendly date!" she replies back nervously while blushing a little.**

"**Uh huh, Numbuh Five got it" Abby said with a smirk.**

"**Yeah I got it too" Rachel tells her, also smirking. Kuki looks at them knowing what's coming next, so she quickly changes the topic.**

"**Soo… are you going to ask your boys out to the amusement park?" Kuki asks them and smirks at them. It was their turn to blush as they both try to answer her. **

"**Yeah, we are going to ask them, right after you ask yours first" Abby replies to her.**

"**Why am I first?" Kuki asks Abby.**

"**Because you were going to ask him anyways!" Rachel tells her.**

"**But, but…" she tries to protest back.**

"**No buts, Numbuh Three. Just go, trust me he will probably say yes anyways" Abby said to her. Both Abby and Rachel pushes Kuki toward the boys.**

**Author's Note: **Well that was chapter one. How you like it? If you like it, review! If you don't, review anyways!


	2. It’s… a date!

**Disclaimer:**

KND isn't owned by me. Enough said right?

**Author's Note:**Well last time we left off where Kuki is about to ask Wally to go on a "friendly" date to that new amusement park. What will Wally say? Yes or no? Oh you will be surprised at what he says.

**Summary:**It's the summer time!! See how Sector V spent it! Actually more like see how the couples spent it. That is if they will admit their feelings or not. Follow their summer adventures as they go on missions and… to the beach.

**Summer Fun **

**Chapter Two**

**It's… a date!**

**By Cyrix**

**The two girls push Kuki toward Wally at the boys group. The three boys look up and see the girls coming over to them. **

**"Wonder what's up" Hoagie said to the other boys. Kuki looks at them and then at Wally nervously. **

**She rubs her arm slowly and then said to him "Uhhh…. Numbuh Four?" Wally watches her look down at the floor nervously.**

_She is so cute when she is nervous. Wonder what she wants to ask me. Ah! What are you thinking Wallabee?! Girls aren't cute!!_

"**Yeah Numbuh Three?" he said to her waiting for her to answer.**

**She looks up at him and he stares into her violet eyes.**

_Wish I can stare into her violet eyes every single day. Ah! I did it again!! Okay focus! Wallabee, she is telling you something! _

"**There's this… new amusement park… that just opened here and… I was wondering… if you wanted to… go with me?" she asks him really hoping he says yes even though she knows he never does the first time she ask him.**

_Say no!! You told the boys that if she asks you, you will tell her no! So say no!_

**Wally looks at Kuki and then replies with "sure, I will go with you" Everybody stares at him with a shock face. Even he himself was shocked at his response. **

_WHAT??!!_

**Kuki smiles a big smile and hugs him. Then they walk off together leaving the others pondering over what just happened.**

"**What?! Did I hear what I just hear? **_**Numbuh Four**_** said yes?" Hoagie asks the others.**

"**Yeah, Numbuh Five thought Numbuh Five heard it wrong also" Abby said to the others.**

"**Hmm… guess Numbuh Four isn't as cruel and mean as we thought he was" Nigel said to the others.**

"**Maybe… something doesn't seem right though" Rachel said to the others while watching them walk down the sidewalk together.**

**Meanwhile… Wally and Kuki are walking and talking to each other.**

"**Thanks Numbuh Four for doing that" Kuki tells him.**

"**It's okay Numbuh Three, I did promise you after all" Wally said to her.**

"**Yeah, but I didn't think you would keep that promise" she tells him.**

"**Well… I may be mean sometimes, but I won't ever break a promise" he tells her.**

"**Maybe you're not so mean after all" she said to him with a flirty tone.**

"**Don't be too sure, this is a one time deal" he tells her trying to keep his toughness act. They stopped and looked at each other for a while.**

_Go on! Kiss her! Kiss her already! It's the perfect moment!!_

**But he just kept on looking at her unable to move. Finally, she broke the awkward silence.**

"**Uhh… we really fooled them huh?" Kuki giggles and asks him.**

"**Yup, we did. They probably think we are a couple, ha like that's ever going to happen!" Wally replies back to her with a chuckle.**

"**Uh… yeah… right…" she stops smiling and said to him slowly.**

**He realizes what he just said and quickly said "Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I mean it like uh… we won't be a couple… after tomorrow; yeah that's what I meant"**

**"No it is all right, I understand" she tries to smile back and tells him. **

_Great job Wallabee! You blew it! Now she probably thinks you hate her or something!_

**The walk back to the treehouse was silent. Both of them didn't talk.**

**Author's Note: **Noo!! He missed his opportunity! And… he messed up. Wow, guess what he has to do now? Yeah, make the date as perfect as possible for her. Oh well, we will see in the next chapter how their date went. For now, Review!!


	3. A girl thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

KND isn't owned by me. Enough said right?

**Author's Note:**

Soo last chapter Wally messed up his words and now he has to make it up to Kuki somehow on the date. Let's see what they are thinking about should we? And as someone requested, there will be a flash back.

**Summary:**It's the summer time!! See how Sector V spent it! Actually more like see how the couples spent it. That is if they will admit their feelings or not. Follow their summer adventures as they go on missions and… to the beach.

**Summer Fun **

**Chapter Three**

**A Girl Thoughts**

**By Cyrix**

**After Kuki and Wally reached the treehouse, they went to their rooms to get ready for their date. She takes out different color skirts and tank tops and looks at them.**

**"I don't get it, why will he say that?" she said to herself as she picks up a pink skirt.**

**Flashback**

_Wally was walking with Kuki down the hallways to their last class for the last day of school. _

_"YES! Finally! The last class and Summer time!!" Wally cheered as Kuki giggled at his excitement._

_"Yeah, I can't wait!" Kuki told him excited also. They stopped in front of the classroom. As they were about to enter the room, suddenly Kuki had a crazy idea._

_:"Hey Wally, you know how everyone always think we should be a couple?" Kuki told him._

_"Yeah" Wally replied back trying not to blush. Even though Wally couldn't see it, Kuki was blushing on the inside._

_"Well… how about we trick them into thinking we are a couple? I ask you on a date to the new amusement park and you say yes" Kuki told him excitedly hoping he wanted to do it._

_"Nuh uh" he replied back and shook his head._

_"Oh come on! It will be fun! We will just pretend we are a couple for like a while!" Kuki pleaded him._

_"No way, they will know!" he told her and was about to enter the room when Kuki stood in front of him blocking the way._

_"Come on pleaseee? For me at least? We won't kiss or anything! We will just hold hands! Pleassseeee?" Kuki begged Wally._

_"All right! All right, I will think about it!" he told her and he enter the room blushing when Kuki said "kiss." _

_"Yay!!" Kuki shouted out and runs inside the room._

**Flashback **

**She tries out different clothes in front of the mirror and smiles. He actually did it also. Could it mean? No, no, it couldn't be. Why will he like her a "girly girl" as he say it. **

**As she was trying out different skirts and tank tops Abby came into the room to help her pick out clothes. **

**"Hey Numbuh Three!" Abby said to her as she picks up a green skirt.**

**"Oh hey Numbuh Five" she said and turn back to trying out skirts.**

**Abby sits on the bed and said to her "Hey Numbuh Five? What's wrong girl? You are usually cheerful and happy"**

**"And aren't you excited about the date with Numbuh Four?" Abby asks her trying to make her smile.**

**"Yeah, but it is nothing, I am fine" she replies back trying to hide her sadness.**

**"Numbuh Five don't think it is nothing from the way you are talking. You don't sound like the Numbuh Three I know" Abby tells her. Kuki looks away trying hard not to cry in front of her best friend. **

**Abby moves closer to her and asks her "What's wrong girl?" She looks at Abby and from her look, Abby knew what was wrong.**

"**Numbuh Four messed up and say something stupid again?" Abby asks her. Kuki nods her head while looking down.**

"**Knew it… That Numbuh Four doesn't think before he speaks. But then again, I don't know if he even thinks at all!" Abby said to her.**

"**Don't worry about it Numbuh Three. He probably didn't mean what he said" Abby reassures her and pats her on the back. Then there was silence until she broke it with something that really surprised Abby.**

"**I don't get it Numbuh Five… if he likes me, then why won't he just tell me?" she looks up and questions Abby.**

"**Numbuh Three, he doesn't just like you, he- wait did you just say what Numbuh Five think you just said?" Abby was saying to her when she stopped and asks her that question.**

"**Uhh… said what?" she asks Abby not understanding what Abby is asking.**

"**You know… that he likes you thing" Abby reminds her.**

"**Ohhh!! Yeah I did say that! But what about it?" she replies back to Abby.**

"**You **_**knew**_** he liked you?" Abby asks her while very surprised at the same time.**

"**Well… yeah! What you think? I was that clueless?" she tells Abby with a smirk on her face.**

"**Well… you didn't really act like you knew" Abby replies back to her.**

"**Oh… yeah" Kuki said slowly.**

"**Well, if you like him also, then just tell him because Numbuh Five think the day he tells you, is the day he **_**likes**_** rainbow monkeys" Abby tells her.**

"**But doesn't he like rainbow monkeys?" she asks Abby.**

"**Believe Numbuh Five, Numbuh Four not only don't like them, he detests them" Abby tells her. "But that's enough talking there, I will let you find out the rest later" Abby said to her and gets up from her bed.**

"**Find out the rest about what?" Kuki asks Abby as Abby is near the doorway. **

"**Just tell him how you feel and you will see Numbuh Three" Abby tells her and leaves the room. **

"**But I can't…" she whispers to herself.**

**Abby sticks her head back in and tells her "Oh yeah the green skirt with that white tank top works for you"**

"**Oh yeah also, I know you can" Abby smiles and leaves the room.**

**Kuki walks over to her drawer and takes out a picture. It was a picture of her and Wally when they were kids. She was hugging him and he was blushing red like a tomato. Kuki laughs a little while looking at Wally. That was a great Fourth of July barbecue.**

"**Why won't he tell me he loves me?" she said slowly.**

**Kuki sighs and takes the green skirt and white tank top and goes to the bathroom to change.**

**Author's Note: **Awww!! Poor Kuki! Review please! Next chapter we see what Wally is thinking about.


	4. A boy thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

KND isn't owned by me. Enough said right?

**Author's Note:**Last chapter we saw what Kuki was thinking about. Now let's see what Wally is thinking about. Yes… he still uses crud and cruddy. I might make them curse in later chapters, but then I have to raise the rating to M. Or I don't have to?

**Summary:**It's the summer time!! See how Sector V spent it! Actually more like see how the couples spent it. That is if they will admit their feelings or not. Follow their summer adventures as they go on missions and… to the beach.

**Summer Fun **

**Chapter Four**

**A Boy Thoughts**

**By Cyrix**

**Wally walks into his room and slams the door shut.**

**"Ah! Why did I say that?! Why did I have to open my cruddy mouth!!" he tells himself angrily. **

**Flashback**

"Uhh… we really fooled them huh?" Kuki giggles and asks him.

"Yup, we did. They probably think we are a couple, ha like that's ever going to happen!" Wally replies back to her with a chuckle.

"Uh… yeah… right…" she stops smiling and said to him slowly.

**Flashback**

**He then begins to punch his punching bag over and over again. Finally he punches it really hard sending the bag over to the door. Unfortunately, Hoagie had to open the door at the same time. Luckily, he ducked just in time.**

**"Whoa! Dude! What the hell was that for?" He asks Wally as he got up from the floor. **

**"Sorry Numbuh Two. I am just really angry at myself that's why" Wally tells him and lies on the wrestling mat. Hoagie climbs up to the mat and walks up to him.**

**"Really? Why?" Hoagie asks Wally and sits down next to him. Wally looks at him and from that look Hoagie knew why he was mad at himself. "You messed up again huh?" Hoagie asks him. Without looking up, Hoagie knew Wally was nodding his head.**

**Hoagie sighs and asks "What you say or do to her this time?" **

**"Nothing… I just said…" Wally starts to say. **

**"Yeah?" Hoagie said and waits for his answer. **

**"Well… I… umm… I kind of… told Numbuh Three, that her and me being a couple will never happen" he tells Hoagie while scratching his neck on the back.**

**Hoagie slaps his own forehead and while getting up from the floor said to him "That is like… the worst possible thing you could say to her!!"**

**"Yeah! I know! So how do I fix this now?" Wally questions Hoagie and gets up from the floor. **

**"Well… this worse than the other things you say to her, so it might be harder to fix it" Hoagie tells him and paces around the room while thinking.**

**"Ah, what's the use? Kuki probably hates my guts now!" he shouts out and climbs down the wrestling mat.**

**"Maybe… Wait! I got it! I know how you can fix it!" Hoagie tells him excitedly and follows him. **

**"What? What?" he asks Hoagie hopefully.**

**"Simple, she thinks you don't want to be a couple with her right?" Hoagie asks Wally.**

**"Yeah! I just told you that!" Wally replies back angrily.**

**"Well… then just tell her how you really feel and… problem solved!" Hoagie tells him while smiling. Wally stares at him like he was stupid or something.**

**"NO WAY! I can't tell her!!" Wally screams out.**

**"But you have to! Before it is too late!" Hoagie protests back.**

**"No, I can't! What if she rejects me?" Wally asks Hoagie.**

**"Think about it, why would she be disappointed when you said that? She probably will say yes!" Hoagie tells him and walks to the door.**

**"What if she doesn't? I will look so stupid!" Wally replies back following him to the door. **

**"Trust me Numbuh Four, she won't. Just tell her when you are on the date. You will never know if you never try!" Hoagie tells him and leaves the room. Wally watches him leave and then walks over to his closet and looks at the clothes inside. He tries out different clothes in front of the mirror and then throws down the clothes in frustration. **

**"Ah, I can't do it!" he shouted out. Hoagie's voice echo in his head.**

"Before it is too late…"

**Author's Note: **Ah! So who will tell who first? Will Kuki do it first? Or will Wally do it first? Or both of them won't do it? Vote!! Text **KUKI** or **WALLY** or **AWWWTHEYDIDN'TDOIT!** in your review!


End file.
